Faal Tey Do Dovahkiin
by Polos Elite
Summary: Follow the Tale of four Dragonborn as they uncover their talent and unleash it upon Skyrim. For better of for worse. Companion's quest line, Imperial quest line, and many more! Updates every other Thursday.


Chapter 1: Helgen

A/N: another story? Oh yes baby I'm so doing this! Hopefully going to update every Thursday…but no promises.

A moan slipped from a young nord women in a cart. Her hands bound as were the others in the cart and the carts behind them.

"Hey your awake!" a man dressed in armor sitting across from her said, she tried to move her hands but soon realized they were bound.

She slip her head around to look at the others in the cart with her, the nord, another two nords, one of whom was gagged, and one of her traveling companions who's head had a nasty red blotch on his temple. He met her gaze.

"Haltomb, you okay?" she asked in a low voice

"If my head would stop hurting, yes," he replied grimly

She nodded satisfied with his answer before looking at the driver, whom was an imperial soldier.

"What is going on trooper?" she asked in a slightly commanding voice

The legionnaire snorted, "you'll find out soon enough, traitor," he sneered

"Traitor? What do you mean? I'm Deismith, an ex-legion captain and I demand to know what the hell is going on!" she huffed

"Shut up back there," the Legionnaire ordered annoyed

She sighed

"Dirty good for nothing imperial-"the nord across from her began

"Cut it idiot," she said glaring, "I was in the legion for a long time and I don't take to that kindly."

The nord huffed and looked off.

Deismith shook her head amused before gazing around her. She quickly spotted her other two companions her brother Elsiah and her other companion Baltulf. The four had been scouts in the imperial army before leaving to roam off and adventure. They'd been heading north to get a contract when…when…Deismith shook her head. She couldn't remember.

Back in the legion they'd been affectionately named ginger squad, due to the group all having auburn hair. They'd served three years before leaving.

Deismith was a short, thin Nord. Her hair was bound in a ponytail with an intermingled braid. She proudly bore a tattoo marking her a part of her unit. The crimson mark curled around her cheek and neck. She had bright blue eyes were searching the country side of her homeland, Skyrim.

Well she thought it was Skyrim anyway.

To her right Haltomb shifted catching her glance. He was a large, handsome man. His long hair was unbound and his brown eyes stared at the town below them. He stretched his large, toned muscles and sighed. He then turned his gaze to the other two.

Elsiah was a tall, skinny, white nord. He, like his sister, had blue eyes. His face was adorned in a thick goatee. His young, lanky face looked over and met Haltomb's.

Baltulf was leaning heavily on Elsiah, his green eyes shut in pain. His thin goatee moving as he muttered curses under his breath. They hit a bump and his medium built body shook as he winced.

The other two nords were jabbering about something, but the nords paid no heed.

"Haltomb?" Deismith asked softly

"Hmm?"

"Something's…off, not a little…a lot," she whispered, turning to look at the town.

"That it is," he agreed

"General Tullius! The headsman is waiting!"

"Good! Let's get this over with," the general replied

"General Tullius the military governor, and he's working with the damn elves," the nord across from her bickered

"Can it Blondie, Tullius is a good man," Deismith snapped

"And you call yourself a nord…" he muttered

"I do," Deismith said looking him in the eye, he glared in return.

The cart stopped, "what's happening? Why are we stopping?" asked another nord

"What do you think? End of the line" the first nord said

"No they can't do this I'm not a rebel!" the nord said franticly

"Face your death with some courage thief," the first nord replied

Soon they'd all piled out of the wagons and stood next to them waiting.

"You two alright?" Deismith asked Elsiah quietly

"We're fine," he said, "you okay Deis''?"

"Ya, I'm good"

"Step forward when I call your name," an imperial said, "Jarl Ulfric Stormcloak."

"It has been an honor Jarl Ulfric," 'Blondie' called

"Ralof of Riverwood," the imperial called.

'Blondie' stepped forward and followed Ulfric to the block.

"Lokir of Rorikstead," the imperial called

"No you can't do this I'm not a rebel!" the man said franticly, he stepped forward and tried to run, but Deismith and Haltomb grabbed the man with their bound hands and held him still.

"Don't try to run, it's futile," Haltomb said deadpanned

"They'd shoot you dead before you even got close," Deismith said, "just go quietly."

"But…"

"Just go," she said softly with a thin smile.

The nord's shoulders slumped and he trudged off to the block.

"You four," the imperial called, "you are not on the list. Who are you?"

Deismith spoke up, "I'm Deismith, that's my brother Elsiah, and our companions, Haltomb and Baltulf. We're ex-legionnaires. 4th Cyrodill scout company, 2nd platoon, 1st squad," she answered proudly.

The legionnaire nodded, "captain?"

"They go to the Block, Hadvar," the Captain said

"Well shit," Baltulf cursed

Hadvar looked apologetic, "I'm sorry, at least you'll die here, in your homeland."

"Follow me," the captain ordered as she marched off.

The four legionnaires filed into the waiting group of prisoners. General Tullius had just finished yelling at Ulfric when a weird noise echoed in the compound.

"What was that?" Haltomb muttered

"Captain, Continue," the general said turning to the captain

"Yes general Tullius! Priest, read them their last rites," the captain ordered

A priestess stepped forward, "as we commend your souls to Atherius, Blessings of the eight divines upon you-"

"For the love of Talos! Shut up and let's get this over with!" a prisoner said striding forward.

"As you wish," the priestess said, seemingly annoyed

The man was forced down and the ax was raised. Even after many battles and watching men die, Deismith still had to shut her eyes as the blade slit the man's head off.

"Next the nord women in the rags!" the captain called

"Damn it," Deismith said striding forward; she glanced to her companions, nodding farewell.

"To the block prisoner, nice and easy." Hadvar called gently.

Deismith stood at the block before being pushed down roughly. She took a shuddering breath as she gazed up at the headsmen.

"Hope you sharpened that thing," she muttered

_**Thud**_

The ax rose.

_**Thud**_

The ax was reaching its peak.

'Oh crap' Deismith thought as a dragon landed heavily on the battlements above them. The rush of air knocked the off balance headsmen off.

"Dragon!" Someone yelled

'Well no kidding!' Deismith thought just before she was blown away by the dragon shouting. She rolled over the dead and headless nord and onto a jagged rock, knocking the wind out of her.

"Deis! Deis! Come on we need to go!" Elsiah said appearing over her

Deismith gasped for breath before pushing herself up and sprinting into an open watch tower with Elsiah.

The door slammed shut behind them.

"Holy shit!" Baltulf cried out as they caught their breath

"Watch your tongue," Elsiah chided

Haltomb grunted, "We need to find a way out of this gods forsaken village!"

"Try up…maybe there is a tunnel through the town wall," Deismith reasoned

The others nodded before taking off up the stairs. A rumble shook the tower and nearly knocked them off their feet. A panicked and painful scream was heard just above them. A motion caught Deismith's eye.

"Duck!" she cried pulling Elsiah down roughly beside her, a moment before the stairwell was engulfed in flames.

"Holy-" Baltulf started

"Shut it," Haltomb grumbled before he could finish.

The four prisoners staggered up to the top and past a charred body of another prisoner.

"Jump over into that other house. We can try to get over to the legion," Baltulf said pointing with his bound hands.

"me'n Elsiah first," Deismith said, "we're lighter, I don't like the looks of the house."

Haltomb nodded before stepping aside and clearing the way for the two nords. The two sprinted off the side and jumped into the gap in the roof of the house next to the tower.

"Okay!" Deismith cried, "come on!"

The larger two figures of Haltomb and Baltulf jumped across.

"stairs are out we'll have to jump," Elsiah said gesturing over to a hole in the floor.

"go!" Haltom cried

The four quickly filed out to come face to face with a legionare and Hadvar.

"Come here!" Hadvar called to a boy squatting next to the broken body of his father, the boy stood up and blindly waddled to him, "that's a good boy!"

The legionnaire pulled the boy down behind a house the other legionnaire was crouched behind, seconds before a torrent of flame washed past the house.

Hadvar looked to the other legionnaire, "guard the boy, I'm going to join general Tullius in the defense."

"Gods guide you, Hadvar," the legionnaire rasped

Hadvar glanced at the prisoners, "still alive? Follow me if you want to stay that way."

"No complaints!" Baltulf grumbled

"Shut it," Deismith sighed

The group followed Hadvar down a path next to a wall, "stay close to the wall!" Hadvar cried moments before a dragon landed above them, it spit out a hot red flame from its bowls and took off, leaving the group squashed against the wall breahing heavily.

"That was close," Baltulf breathed, the others sighed.

They ran through a demolished house to a courtyard next to a gate. There a large group of legionnaires were firing arrows desperately at the dragon, most screaming profanity as well.

"Fall back to the keep!" Tullius cried

"You heard him with me prisoners!" Hadvar cried

"We have names…" Baltulf muttered before getting hit in the side by Deismith.

The five ran under a gap in a wall and into the courtyard of the keep. The Stormcloaks running past them, Hadvar looked at one and they both stopped and stared at each other.

"Ralof! You damn traitor!" Hadvar cried out angrily.

"We're escaping Hadvar, and you're not stopping us this time!" Ralof yelled back

"Fine! I hope that dragon takes you all to Sovngarde!" Hadvar cried

"With me! Fellow Nords! Let's get away from the imperial scum!" Ralof cried dashing off towards a door in the keep.

"With me prisoners! Into the keep!" Hadvar cried heading to another door.

Deismith looked at the others before dashing with them to the safety of the keep with Hadvar.

They were safe…for the moment.

A/N: And done! Ta-da! I like my Dovahkiin…is there a plural version of that word? Ehh…never mind .

So you like? No?

Lemme know! Please!

Updates every other Thursday!

Keep reading!

Polo


End file.
